Daegen Lok
Summary Daegen Lok is a Je'daii Master who was banished to Bogan for refusing to recant his vision of an army of dark warriors coming to invade and ransack the Je'daii's homeworld of Tython after venturing into the forbidden Chasm. Driven insane by his isolation and his obsession with his vision, Lok conspired to drive the Je'daii towards the Dark Side of the Force in order to weather the threat he foresaw, seizing power by any means necessary to achieve these ends. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Daegen Lok Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Fallen Je'daii Master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition (Can sense the movements of others through the Force and predict their next move in the process), Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, Illusion Creation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the presence of others through the Force), Mind/Memory Manipulation, Expert Forcesaber Wielder, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him with Tutaminis) Attack Potency: Country level (Matched Xesh and Skal'nas blow for blow on separate occasions and was a renowned Je'daii Master before his fall) Speed: Relativistic with FTL reactions augmented by precognition (Much weaker characters have exhibited this level of speed) Lifting Strength: Peak Human, can be augmented to Superhuman via Force Amplification Striking Strength: Country Class with Force Amplification via power-scaling (Crossed blades with numerous Je'daii Masters, Xesh, and Skal'nas on separate occasions) Durability: Street level naturally; Country level with Force Amplification (Comparable to Xesh, the Je'daii Masters, and Skal'nas) Stamina: High Range: Extended human melee range with his forcesaber, several dozen meters with Force powers Standard Equipment: His Forcesaber Intelligence: As a Je'daii Master, Daegen Lok was skilled in martial combat as well as the use of the Force, matching the Je'daii's best Rangers and Masters with both a metal blade and a Forceblade. He particularly favored the use of the mental aspects of the Force, believing the mind to be a far mightier weapon than any blade. As a result, he developed his Mind Trick to the point that it became the Mind Twist, allowing him to easily overwhelm seasoned Je'daii Rangers with powerful illusions that fool their bodies. He is also pragmatic and resourceful, rounding up his former enemies into a coalition to attack the Je'daii and take over the order and using his telepathic powers the first chance he could find to end fights quickly. However, like many Dark Side practitioners, Lok is exceedingly overconfident and bloodthirsty who lusts for power and recognition while fialing to recognize his own limits, leading to his defeat in his duels against Xesh and Skal'nas when he underestimated their ability to resist his telepathic assaults. Weaknesses: Lok is arrogant in his use of the dark side and his telepathic abilities, being frequently surprised and overwhelmed when others can match him in this regard. Lok is also teetering on the brink of insanity due to his exile to Bogan, frequently leaping to conclusions on the best way to handle a situation without properly considering the consequences, such as attempting to forcibly control Xesh, who he knew was averse to both telepathic attacks and figures of authority. Continuous use of the Force can deplete Lok's energies, which can leave him vulnerable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Force Amplification: Lok is able to channel the Force through himself to greatly increase his strength, speed, and durability, proving especially helpful in Forcesaber duels. * Telekinesis: Like most Je'daii, Daegen Lok is well-versed in the use of telekinesis, using it to lift and toss around other Je'daii, including those he has already incapacitated with his use of the Mind Twist. * Telepathy: Daegen Lok is particularly specialized in the use of the Mind Trick, frequently using it to get his way against weak-willed individuals. He has further developed this ability into the Mind Twist, allowing him to reach into his opponents' mind to draw out their darkest fears and make them experience whatever he wants them to, such as the time when he made Je'daii Ranger Bel Zana believe she was on fire, with her body believing it to be so, developing clear burn marks on her skin despite the fact that there was no actual fire at all. * Tutaminis: As a fully-trained Je'daii Master, it's highly likely that Lok is will trained in this art, allowing him to absorb, nullify, and redirect otherwise harmful sources of energy, such as Force Lightning. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sword Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Psychometry Users